Breathing for You
by awesomeperson22btwaangiscute
Summary: I adopted this wonderful story, and I don't remember the summary, so I'm going to rewrite it. A young boy named Len is hospitalized for having a blood disease. While in the hospital, he meets a girl named Rin, who has genetic lung cancer. How will this tragic love story play out?
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this wondeful story, and would not like to change the original chapters, so I'm retyping them. Enjoy rereading them if you read it already!**

Len POV

I was sleeping like I usually do in this bed. That's all there is to do in this hospital. After tossing and turning for what seemed like forever, I heard some frantic noises coming from outside my room.

The doctors were running down the hall pushing a bed along with them. I tried to see who the unlucky fellow was, but all I got was a blonde blur.

Oh, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Len Kagamine, an average 14-year-old track runner guy. I have shoulder length hair that I usually keep in a high pony tail and have an absurd love for bananas.

Except I have a some sort of blood disease that admitted me to this place. I have been here about a year now. I don't know the exact days, since the day and night come in a strange order. I heard some screaming coming from outside causing some ruckus. Not that it's not uncommon.

"No! I absolutely forbid it. He might get sicker! What then? What then, Teto?!" Lily yelled at my nurse Teto.

Lily was my aunt who took care of me since Mom didn't want an unhealthy child. And Dad...Let's just say he left as soon as I could walk.

The door swung aside very fast and hit the wall with a BAM. Lily walked in furious, but I knew she wasn't really mad, just worried.

But of course, the rest of the world doesn't know that.

Teto followed her with a smiling face as if it didn't faze her a bit. It probably didn't.

"What's going on?" I ask. This is strange. Am I getting transferred?

As if Teto read my mind she answered, "It's nothing serious, but we're running out of room in the hospital so..."

I knew it. No one really liked me anyway. (He thought he was being taken out of that hospital to make room for more patients.)

"So you're getting a roommate."

Silence.

I was in shock. "R-really?"

Teto nodded her head. I smiled brightly.

"Yay!" I started jumping up and down on my bed. "I'll finally have someone to talk to!"

Can't wait till tomorrow!

**I may have added a few extra things, but other than that it's the same chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's P.O.V

"-Hack, hack, hack!-" I started into one of my coughing fits again. 'It's probably just a cold.' I told myself for the seventh time today.

"You should probably see a doctor about that," That was my good friend Neru. Even though she's addicted to her phone, she can be friendly. When she wants to, that is.

"I tried talki-Hack hack!- to my dad, but he said I was fine and when I tried ag-Hack hack!- again, he got mad at me."

I should probably introduce myself. I'm Rin Kagamine. I have blonde hair that reaches my shoulders. I always wear a white bow on top of my head that makes me resemble a rabbit. (I really thought they were rabbit ears when I first saw her. It was MMD. Lol!) Dad and I live in a little cottage on the outskirts of town. We have been ever since Mom left for no apperant reason. Or so Dad says.

Last week, I got this terrible cold and it's really hard to breathe because of all this coughing. Neru sighs.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and eat before the bell rings." I shrug and look up at the clock.

"F-, we gotta run!" Neru and I sprint down the hall. When we got to class, we barely made it. I mean, as soon as we sat down, the bell rang.

"Okay class..."

TIME SKIP.

I was in my room doing homework, when I heard the sound of a door banging, signalling Dad was home. Even though I love my dad to death, he's been coming home later and later and in a hazardous state. I try my best to avoid him.

"RIN!" Too late. I stood up from my previous position and walked down the hall. Dad was leaning heavily on the kitchen table and breathing hard. I ran to his side and helped him limp to the couch.

"-Hack, hack, hack, hack, hack!-" I'm in one of my coughing fits again. I know it's time to see a doctor once I finish.

"Hey, Dad?" I heard a 'hmph' which I assumed meant 'yes'. "Can I see a doctor?" I cough a few times. Dad started at me for a long time before answering.

"No. Why do you ask for meaningless things? Haven't I taught you any appreciation? Leave my sight! Now!" I run into my room, crying. I'm not crying because I'm scared, I'm crying because I don't know the man who lies on that couch anymore. What happened to the laid back dad who always helped me when I was in trouble no matter what? I jumpped into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

TIME SKIP.

It was a boring day like any other. A week had passed since that incident with my dad, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I don't dare ask my dad to go to the doctors, though.

"-Hack, hack, hack, hack, hack!-"

"Miss. Kagamine, would you like to go to the nurse's office?" my math teacher asked.

"No no, I'm okay Megurine sensei." I say.

"Well, at least go to the bathroom to regroup yourself." I nod and stand up, because when sensei tells you to do something, you do it.

I was walking towards the door, when everything started spinning. Shapes and colors blurred and my legs felt weak. My vision darkened. I collapsed right there on the floor. The last thing I remember is my teacher calling my name.

I was in a haze.

I was falling, ever so falling.

A whisper sounded lime a scream, but it stopped.

I am floating.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

What's that sound? I open my eyes and find I'm in a white room. There's an uncomfortable feeling in my mouth, so I reach up to feel what it is. I'm surprised to see so many tubes in my arm. And that uncomfortable feeling was a blue cage.

A door in the right of the room opens. A stiff looking doctor and my dad come in.

"Hi sweety. I know you aren't feeling well, but can you answer some questions for me?" I nod, not trusting my voice.

"Have you had trouble breathing?" Yes.

"Were you coughing a lot?" Yes.

"Did this happen before two weeks ago?" No.

The questions went on and on, and I always answered with either a nod or a head shake. Finally, the doctor came to a conclusion.

"I'm sorry, to say this, but you have genetic lung cancer." he said. "The tumor was too big to be removed without causing damage to your lungs."

Dad looked at me like I was the source of all his sorrows. He narrowed his eyes and told me this: "Your heal insurance can handle the funds. I don't need any more grief." And with that, he left. I felt myself choke up with tears. My vision goes blurry.

I just want it all to end. All of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Len's P.O.V.

My new roommate is coming today! I don't know anything about it, so I'm going to call it 'it'. It would have come sooner, but I heard my nurse say she was unstable.

Lily walked in the room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Are you sure about this? Your new roommate might cause you some stress."

"I'm more sure about this than anything else in my life." I say proudly.

"Lily sighed. "Well, if you're okay with it, Dr. Kasane, bring her in!" I was so excited, I didn't hear Lily speak so easily. I watched as Teto pushed the bed in my room. I strain my neck to see who-

What the f-?! My roommate is a chick! My so called 'roommate' looked around my age. Her blonde hair looked matted, and her skin was ghostly pale. She's flat chested though...Len, snap out of it!

"Your roommate is called Rin Kagamine." Dr. Kasane informed me. What are we, animals? Her name is, not she's called.

"Poor girl. Only 14, and she has to be hospitalized foe the rest of her life." Dr. Kasane pouted.

"What?!" that sent me out of my daydream.

"Rin has genetic lung cancer. Everyone abandoned her." That broke my heart. I always felt sorry for myself, but at least I still have Lily. This girl is completely alone.

Suddenly, a pair of bright blue eyes met mine.

"Eh?"

Unknown P.O.V.

I stared lovingly at the picture of my family. I held hands with my husband and my daughter. She was only around five when the picture was taken. Before that letter from the doctor arrived.

Patient passed out in class. She has been coughing frequently the passed two weeks." Dr. Nekomura said.

"Having difficulty breathing. We had to do CPR twice before she was steady." a nurse said quietly.

"What's her name?!" Dr. Utane shouted.

"Rin Kagamine. She has genetic lung cancer."

Rin P.O.V.

My eyes flutter open. I see someone staring at me. His eyes are a brilliant blue. They seem curious, yet...intense. It makes me uncomfortable.

"Eh?" I say. He jumps back in surprise. Why is he here? Where am I?

"I see you're awake now," I look to my right and see a woman with curly pink hair staring down at me. I look between the two, confused.

"Where am I?" I ask. The woman smiles at me.

"You're in your new room." she says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Dr. Kasane." she asnswerd. I look at the boy. He stares at me without looking away.

"W-who is he?" I ask, weakly pointing to him. He's kind of creeping me out. She glances at the boy, then looks back at me.

"That's your new roommate." Roommate? I don't want a roommate. I don't want to stay here. I wanted to see a doctor, but...I don't want to stay here. I don't...

I start tearing up. Dr. Kasane put her hand on her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. There's no need to cry." she soothed. I continue crying. I see the boy's shocked face. Why is he looking at me like that?

"I don't want to stay here," I say through my sobs. Dr. Kasane hushes me.

"It's okay, you'll be okay." She tries to get me to calm down.

I just now realized I'm crying in front of a boy I don't even know. I quickly stop crying and wipe my eyes. Dr. Kasane smiles at me.

"It won't be that bad. At least you'll have some company." She gestures to the boy. I don't even know his name yet. I don't want to be friends with him. He looks mean, though his eyes tell me he is gentle.

"Yeah," I sniff. Dr. Kasane stands up and walks to the door.

"I'll leave you two here to get to know each other." She left the room, closing the door quietly. If she intended us to talk, we did just the opposite.

The boy just stared at me while I stared at the floor. Why does he keep looking at me?

"Stop staring at me," I say coldly. I feel his eyes avert somewhere else.

"Sorry," he mumbled. We sit in an awkward silence. I hate this.

"So, uh...What's your name?" I look at the boy. He sounds like he's never talked to a girl before.

"Rin," I say. "You?" I don't want to be formal.

"Len," he said. I look down at the ground again. We were set in an awkward silence again.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

I glare at him. "Do you not want me here?" I see him widen his eyes.

"No, I was just asking why you were put in this hospital." he corrected. I look away from him again.

"Genetic lung cancer," I say. "What about you?"

"Blood disease." He said. A blood disease? What could be wrong with your blood?

"Blood disease?" He looks at me.

"Yeah, Anemia." I look at him, confused.

"What's Anemia?" I ask.

"It's a blood disease that decreases the iron in your blood." he said. "I have Iron-Deficiancy Anemia." So you can have diseases in your blood after all.

"So...Your blood is messed up?" He sighs.

"I guess so. All I know is that I'm stuck in this hospital with something called Anemia." I stare at him.

"Does it hurt?" He thinks for a moment, then answers.

"Kind of, but not really." He started wringing his hands. "Sometimes, I get really weak all of the sudden. It happened during track once. I kept falling down because I couldn't breathe, and I was super dizzy. My chest hurts occasionally, too." Man, all I had was a bad cough. He has all these things to worry about. Maybe that's why Dad didn't take me to the hospital. Because there were other people suffering more than me.

"So what about you?"

"What?" I ask, caught off guard.

"Do you know what genetic lung cancer is?" he asked. I shake my head. I don't know anything about genetic lung cancer.

"No, I don't." I say. There was another long silence.

"It must be awful for you. You have cancer, and no one to turn to. I'm so sorry for you." I glare at him defensively.

"How would you know that? My dad might cone back to visit me...eventually..." I try not to start crying again.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to-"

"Just shut up! I don't want to talk to you!" I shout, cutting him off. I turn over in my bed and close my eyes. Silent tears roll down my cheeks. I can't wait for this to be over.


End file.
